Reflection
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: As AJ Lee reflects on the year that was 2014, she's greeted by several people who seem to have varying degrees of interest in her. Who will AJ choose? And what does 2015 bring for AJ? Is The Authority involved somehow? Read to see! AJ/?


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another WWE story. AJ Lee is reflecting on her 2014 calendar year wondering what 2015 will bring when she's soon approached by several people who seem to have varying degrees of interests in The Black Widow. Who will AJ choose? Read and see!_

December 30, 2014

AJ Lee, WWE's resident Black Widow was relaxing in her locker room after the final Smackdown tapings for 2014, reflecting on the year that was 2014.

At WrestleMania 30, she had survived 13 other Divas, even her own Lady Diesel Tamina to retain her coveted butterfly-emblazoned baby, the Divas Championship.

It was the single greatest night of her life.

Then came the following night on Raw where she rightfully bragged about her historic victory. She was the hero of this story right? She had every right to brag.

Then came the screech of a phoenix over the PA system. AJ knew that belonged to only one lady – her best friend in NXT, the 21-year-old Norwich England native Paige.

AJ had no clue why Paige was here. This was _**HER**_ moment. Paige had no business coming out and interrupting the Universe's beloved Divas Champion.

Annoyed, AJ bristled the British rookie as to why she'd come to Raw that night.

"I just came to do what no one else would. And that's to congratulate you, AJ! You did great last night!" AJ remembered Paige saying with a smile on her face.

Of course, AJ had to let her ego get the best of her and boast about her victory a little more before promptly giving Paige a "post-Wrestlemania treat" of a title shot against her.

Smiling sheepishly, AJ recalled the finish of the match with Paige countering her trusty Black Widow into a somewhat awkward-looking Paige Turner.

"**THE COVER! HOOKS THE LEG OFF THE PAIGE TURNER! SHE DID IT! PAIGE DID IT!**" She could hear Michael Cole scream like it was yesterday as Paige was awarded her life's work, her Divas Championship just like that.

Just like that, day 296 of her record-breaking reign wasn't going to come to pass as her friend came in and made a hell of a debut, dethroning her for her beloved title.

In the ring AJ remembered laying there practically hyperventilating as Cole had pointed out on commentary.

That hadn't really just happened did it? Did Paige really debut the night after her greatest triumph and manage to wrest the Divas title away from AJ's iron-fisted hold of it?

Several anguished and frenzied screams from the now former Divas Champion gave us our answers to those burning questions.

Those questions were answered with several quick and emphatic phrases of one word that Daniel Bryan had helped to make famous: Yes.

Shortly after that surprise loss of her title, AJ took a leave of absence from WWE to do a bit of soul-searching and to return as a stronger, better AJ Lee than the one WWE fans saw lose her title back in April.

As the days and weeks passed by, her defeat was driving AJ crazy for lack of a better word. But as she always did, AJ always seemed to have a backup plan and it came at the end of June.

June 30 2014 was the day, and AJ remembered it rather fondly.

As Paige was cutting a promo about her reign as Divas Champion, a familiar theme was heard...

"_Let's light it up! Light it up, light it up, light it tonight! Let's light it up!"_

It was her own.

The crowd went insane with cheers she remembered with a smile.

"Oh what a night!" Cole exclaimed.

"What?!" Jerry The King Lawler yelped in shock. He like the WWE Universe was in disbelief.

"AJ Lee's back! The woman who Paige defeated for the Divas Title the night after Wrestlemania! The woman who held the Divas Championship 295 days, longer than anybody in history!" Cole yelled as AJ giggled gleefully to herself recalling the stunned expression on Paige's face as she skipped around the ring.

Humbly, AJ admitted to letting success go to her head, and gladly admitted that she needed a slap of reality that Paige gladly gave her.

But as Paige would soon realize, AJ always has an ulterior motive, convincing Paige to put the title on the line.

"**THIS IS MY HOUSE NOW!**" Paige had screamed at AJ to which AJ had responded to with a swift slap to the face followed by a quick roll-up from AJ.

"Roll-up, shoulders down! **AJ DID IT! AJ'S THE CHAMPION!**" Cole yelled as Let's Light It Up played.

"The winner of this match and **NEEEEEEEEEEW DIVAS CHAMPION, AJ...LEEEEE!**" Justin Roberts bellowed.

"What a return for AJ Lee! Turnabout's fair play! Paige can't believe it!" Cole exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" King yelped.

"Paige said she wouldn't fall for it. She did!" JBL mused, referring to AJ luring her into a title rematch.

As AJ remembered her grand return, she couldn't help but fondly smile as this led to her favorite storyline of the 2014 year, her frenemy storyline with Paige.

She laughed a bit as she remembered how Paige used to skip like her and say how they belonged together...in the ring, but AJ was smart enough to read through the lines. It was pretty clear that Paige had romantic feelings for the then-2-time Divas Champion.

AJ found it cute that Paige was interested in her, and truth be told she did have feelings for the ivory-skinned Diva as well.

Still she found herself too shy to make a move on Paige.

As their storyline went on, the two would play clever mind games on each other until Summerslam which fell on Paige's 22nd birthday.

Wanting to do something nice for the rookie, AJ insisted to the Authority that Paige go over on her birthday and that she'd take the title back on a later date.

Appreciating AJ's selflessness, The Authority happily agreed to AJ's booking idea, so naturally when Paige won, she was overjoyed and embraced her on/off-screen bestie in a tight hug, weeping in joy as she whispered her thanks.

AJ could still see Paige's tearfully smiling face back on August 18.

Soon enough though, AJ would regain her title at Night of Champions to start her 3rd reign as Divas Champion, in which she finally finished her feud with Paige by retaining her title at Hell In A Cell against her friend.

Sadly, her year didn't end that well as she was nonsensically screwed out of her Divas title in 35 seconds at Survivor Series to Nikki Bella.

Despite her best efforts, she failed to regain the title at TLC after Nikki's sister Brie distracted the referee allowing Nikki to spray AJ in the eyes with some kind of foreign substance, letting Nikki retain.

Although her year didn't end on the best of notes, AJ was confident that 2015 would be even better for her and the WWE Universe.

She was soon driven from her thoughts by a knock at the door...

"It's open!" AJ called.

The door then opened to reveal a surprising sight – Mr. Money In The Bank, Seth Rollins.

AJ's brow furrowed in annoyance. "What do you want, Sell-Out boy?" She sneered.

Seth chuckled sheepishly. He probably deserved that given his treatment of the WWE Universe after his realigning with The Authority and betraying his Shield brothers Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. He felt quite humbled recently, given his attempt at bringing back The Authority by threatening Edge & Christian failed miserably as John Cena was one step ahead of him.

"Relax AJ, I just wanted to talk for awhile, honestly." Seth answered calmly.

"All right, fine. Close the door." AJ instructed.

Seth nodded, shutting the door, ready to discuss things with AJ...

To be continued...


End file.
